The increasing incidence of neurologic and neurodegenerative disease has prompted a surge in scientific research on prevention and/or reversal of brain and nervous system pathology (i.e. mood disorders, memory loss, seizures, difficulty concentrating, insomnia, ADD, Alzheimer's, autism, traumatic brain injury, dementia, “brain fog,” post-concussion syndrome, migraines, neuropathy, MS, Parkinson's).
Pharmaceutical intervention has been of limited benefit for patients with neurological pathology, while often causing troublesome side effects.
A variety of natural products have been shown, in clinical trials, to improve neurological and cognitive functioning. Several product formulations have been marketed recently to improve brain function. The efficacy of some of these blends approaches that of the standard pharmaceutical drugs.
The present invention is unique in that this product utilizes a synergistic blend of natural neuroprotective and neuroregenerative compounds, including cannabidiol (CBD), all in clinically researched and verified therapeutic amounts. Clinical studies indicate that CBD facilitates brain recovery from oxidative stress, free radical damage and inflammation.
CBD research is extensive and compelling. The brain is “hardwired” with specialized receptors for CBD. Each ingredient in this invention has been clinically validated to provide a specific neuro-protective or neuro-regenerative effect. This unique formulation promises to revolutionize the safe and effective optimization of brain and neurological function.